Providing broadband Internet services in trains is important for passengers. Train passengers spend hundreds of million of dollars every year for on-board WiFi services. Studies have shown the vast majority of business travelers are interested in using WiFi in trains and would prefer to use trains instead of planes if WiFi services were available.